


Oliver Loses His Most Important Asset

by StraightBlackGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Felicity dies, Multi, What if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightBlackGirl/pseuds/StraightBlackGirl
Summary: Find out what happens if Damien would have killed Felicity instead of Laurel and they did not bring her back.





	1. The Smoak Clears

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, I checked this was Season 4 Episode 18 and Felicity got unparalyzed by Season 4 Episode 14, so Felicity was able to stand, making this work.

Oliver is frozen stuck, he can't move. He tries, but fails, he even does something that he has not done in a long time he prays. Damien is walking closer and closer to Laurel and all he can feel is his heart sinking. He keeps praying for some miracle to happen so Laurel does not die. All he is thinking is that she does not deserve this, not after all she went through to get her sister back, she does not need to go too.  
Damien walks up to her and says "Ms. Lance, nine months ago I made your daddy a promise, I told what I would do if he betrayed me--"  
Oliver can finally move, he isn't even thankful, all is he thinking about is killing this son of a bitch. He grunts as he moves and swiftly fires an arrow, but Damien catches it.  
Damien continues "Impressive, now where was I? Oh yeah, I want to give your father a message from me. I want you to tell him--"  
Then Laurel starts fading out, Felicity filling her place. Damien then stabs Felicity, but he is not at all surprised by the switch, he seems even happy about it. Still stabbing the arrow in her abdomen, he says "I'm a man of my word." He then walks up to Oliver and says in his ear "Did you hear the last part, Laurel?" He unfreezes everyone then walks away. Oliver runs to Felicity's aid, she has blood oozing from her mouth and is struggling to breathe.  
Oliver says "Hey, it's alright, it's okay. Hey, hey, you're gonna be alright, you're gonna be alright. C'mon." He lifts her and he is hoping that she survives.  
Oliver gets into the hospital and yelling with his modulated voice, "Help, help in here please." The doctor, at first startled by the gruesome sight, freezes and then in an instant, she begins to walk toward Felicity.  
Oliver, visibly shaken, says "Alright, you have to help her. Please."  
The doctor says, looking extremely scared and uncomfortable with the situation, "She's lost a lot of blood. I NEED A CRASH CREW AND THE TRAUMA TEAM IN HERE STAT. Let her go."  
Oliver says surprised by the request, "What?"  
The doctor then repeats "I need you to let her go, so I can do my job. NOW LEAVE! Trauma team will be in here any second and the last thing needs right now is a circus. GO! go."  
Oliver does not want to but he does let her go and runs off. The doctors have come out of surgery.

**30 minutes later**

Laurel turns and is the first to see and says "Oh my God." They roll Felicity into a room. The same doctor from earlier walks up to the group and says "Just out of recovery, she's gonna be fine." Everyone has a mutual look of relief on their faces. The doctor continues "She's a strong woman, your friend."  
Laurel says "The strongest."  
The doctor then says "She's been asking for you." They all walk in.

**A few minutes later**

Laurel leaves the room and Felicity says "You should probably get some rest, too."  
Oliver smirks and replies "No chance. I'm gonna stay right here."  
Oliver walks up to Felicity and says "I know we had a tough go at it the first time and second time. But Felicity I do love you."  
Felicity laughs and jokingly quips, "You must really love me if you're saying that and I don't have my makeup on. Oliver, are you in love with me?"  
He hurriedly says while looking down at the floor "Yes." He looks up with a boyish look of embarrassment and seriousness, only to find Felicity perplexed.  
He says "Third time's a charm." He gets down on one knee and says "Felicity Megan Smoak, I know that I messed and that I hurt you. I know you are mad but if you can, can you please find in your heart to say yes?"  
She begins to cry, touched by the gesture and says "Yes."  
Oliver puts the ring on her finger, he then asks "Why did you say yes?", out of shock.  
She smiles and says "Tonight was just a reminder anything can happen."  
She then begins to shake vigorously and Oliver hurriedly picks up the phone and calls for the care team and tells them what happened.  
Next thing he can hear is, "Out of my way."  
Laurel asked, "What happened?"  
Oliver says "I don't know she was fine."  
All he can hear for the rest of her death was the flatline fading in the distance but drowning everything out. Oliver holds Thea close, he feels like he cannot watch this nightmare, but does not look away. He says "C'mon, Felicity." And then the doctors stop. The doctor he was talking to earlier says "Time of death 11:59." He grabs Laurel as she cries, Laurel and Thea cry in Oliver's arms. Oliver leaves feeling absolutely devastated, Donna Smoak comes in, she sees Oliver's face and understands immediately what happened. She falls surprised this day has come so soon. Wishing she was in Felicity's place.


	2. Up In Smoak

Donna Smoak is on Quentin's arm. Donna says "Oh Quentin, I never I would be here."  
He responds, "Me neither. I figured you would never feel the pain I did."  
She smiles with this realization, "Oh, at least for a while, and then Sara came back to you. Twice!"  
Quentin almost whispers "I don't think that's gonna happen this time."  
She turns to him, mostly shocked and slightly offended, "How can you say that? Sara always came back to you, Felicity works with the same man, she will come back to me, Quentin."  
Quentin sighs, "Yeah, maybe before, but not this time. I'm sorry Donna, but she's gone. She's never coming back. She's dead."  
They continue walking and stand beside Noah Cutter. Donna looks at him, "Thank you, Noah, for being here, this means a lot."  
Noah smirks, "It's my daughter's funeral, I can't just cancel. I have nothing better to do." Donna smiles and then cries in Quentin's arms after remembering just how much Felicity would have loved that joke.  
The rabbi says "Mr. Queen has requested to say a few words," and walks away. Oliver looks at Noah as if he is asking permission. He nods, telling him non-verbally, it's okay.  
Oliver walks up to the podium and says, "This doesn't seem right, I knew Felicity Smoak for a very short time in the terms of her life. She was my fiancée before she died I was lucky enough to get her to say yes to my marriage proposal. Felicity Smoak became a hacker to help people in her way. To protect them and their information. To make sure they could sleep soundly no one used their identity and ruined their lives. She also became a hacker to bring people to justice. And if Felicity were here I know she would expect all of us to live up to the example that she set. She'd want us to save our city." Oliver steps down and stands by Thea's side, she latches onto him.

**Several minutes later**

Barry comes up to Oliver "Sorry I missed the funeral."  
Oliver sighs, "Zoom."  
Barry nods while saying "Yeah."  
Oliver says "There was a time when I would have thought this was my fault, that I brought this darkness upon us. Now I know it's not my fault, it's my responsibility."  
Barry is clearly confused but scared that his guess may be right, "Responsibility to do what?"  
Oliver says "To end it...I'm gonna kill him." Barry asked, "Is there anything I can do?"  
Oliver responds "I wanna be left alone."  
Barry starts slowly backing away and says "Okay" before speeding off.  
Oliver walks up to Felicity's tombstone and squats down to touch "her" once last time and cries.

**Outside of the burial**

Laurel and Quentin are getting coffee, and Laurel shivers. Quentin takes off his jacket.  
Laurel sees and looks slightly pissed off, "What are you doing?"  
Now Quentin is confused, "Giving you my jacket, you're clearly cold."  
Laurel says "Dad, I'm fine," before shivering again.  
Quentin looks at Laurel "What is your problem? You're clearly cold."  
Laurel turns to her dad, "I don't need your help, I'm a grown woman dad. I don't need you, and your convoluted way of protecting me."  
Quentin stops, "This isn't about a jacket is it."  
Laurel says "Master Sleuth got it right. Ding, ding, ding. You killed my friend. You should have Damien kill me instead. Look, dad, I understand you want to protect me, but you cost someone else their daughter. The woman you claim to love."  
Laurel begins to walk away, Quentin says "What would you have done?"  
Laurel stops and yells "I would have asked my daughter," then continues walking.


End file.
